Fionna's Choice
by KingReenyRay
Summary: Fionna is looking for a little fun. She decides to go on a stroll with Gumball, and is later joined by Marshall Lee. Yet this small little event ends up with the three in a big predicament.
1. Going to the Candy Kingdom

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is both my first fan-fiction and story. I am also an artist and plan on making this into a comic later on once I have more of a plot to work with! Enjoy! (Rated M for possible future lemon!)**

Fionna sat on the couch absent-minded flipping through some old magazine she had found earlier that week. She sighs out of boredom and lays the magazine on the coffee table and calls for Cake.

"Cake... I'm so bored! Can't we go visit the Candy Kingdom or something? It's so boring just sitting in this tree-house waiting around for a big hunk of nothing to happen!" Fionna looks at Cake pleadingly, trying to get some reaction out of her.

"Sorry Hunny, no can do," Cake smiles apologetically, "You know Lord Monochromicorn is coming by in a bit. We'll all watch some movies, it'll be fun." Cake goes back to straightening the house before Lord Monochromicorn would come. Fionna sighs yet again; she hated spending time with the couple. They'd sit on the couch together and cuddle and smooch and Fionna would just have to withstand barfing right then and there. Not to mention the fact of constantly feeling like a third wheel.

Fionna slopes back onto the couch in defeat and crosses her arms. "Cake I'm sorry, I know how you 'love' spending time with both me and your hubby, but Cake I cannot withstand this today," Fionna gets up and crosses the room to grab her back pack, "I'm going to head over to the Candy Kingdom myself and see if Gumball needs help with anything."

Cake frowns a bit but nods understandingly. "Well alright Fionna, but if you need anything, and I mean anything, give me a call okay?" Fionna nods and heads out the door.

"Tell Lord Monochromicorn I said hello!" Fionna calls out as she leaves. Cake nods her head and Fionna is out the door. She takes her time getting over to Gumball's place. She pulls off her bunny hat and lets her hair blow in the cool breeze. There's nothing Fionna loved more than letting her hair down and just taking in the scenery. Though, she had never really let any of her friends see her with her hair down. Neither Gumball, Marshall, nor any of her other friends. There was something about it that make her feel exposed, whether it was the fact it made her seem more feminine; therefor seeming more fragile. Or the fact that she was extremely self-conscious about herself. As she neared the Candy Kingdom she quickly tucked her hair back into her hat to avoid any prying eyes.

She had finally arrived at Gumball's castle. The guards let her in without her saying a word, on account of Gumball's specific orders. Peppermint maid greeted Fionna in the main hall and took her to Gumball's Laboratory.

"Yo, Gumball!" Fionna shouts to him with a smile on her face as she walks in. He turned from what he was doing and gave Fionna a bright smile. There was something about Gumball that had always caught Fionna off guard, something that had always made her feel attached to him. "Got any plans today?" She sat on the stool next to him and leaned her face over her hands, giving her a bubbly, childlike face.

Gumball went back to his work, sending her a glance and a side swept smile as he began to speak. "Well, there are little tasks here and there to perform. But actually no, not in particular." His brow furrowed a bit as he studied his experiment. Fionna was actually kind of interested in exactly what he was doing, but she had made the mistake of asking before, only to be bombarded with an hour length lesson on quantum physics, which to this day, she cannot say she had understood more than four words.

"Hum, well then would you like to chill with me for the day?" Fionna asked hopefully. She tried to send a cute smile towards Gumball.

Gumball, flattered by Fionna's words thought about this for a moment. It has been forever since he and Fionna had last spent some time alone out of the Candy Kingdom. He never really minded too much, but there was something about spending some time with Fionna that made him smile. He briskly answered as he concluded his thoughts, "Sure Fionna, just let me finish up here. I needed to get some berries for ingredients from a Lithuprush bush anyway. Maybe we could head down to the Forest and pick some up?"

Fionna perked up, a little shocked that Gumball would agree so quickly. As she usually had to plan two weeks ahead of time and beg him to go anywhere. She was tempted to hug Gumball, but resisted as she was shot down by Gumball two years ago on her 16th birthday. Since then she's been hesitant to touch him as much. Which in turn made Gumball feel a little out of place, as he's seen the affection she gives to Marshall Lee, and even to that naive Flame Prince on occasion. Despite that both Fionna and Gumball were both excited about where the day's events will take them.


	2. Getting a group together

**Authors Note: Well here's chapter 2! I haven't completely proof read this chapter yet, but if it needs a little fixing up I'll fix it tomorrow! The first chapter was a little lacking in the romance department, so I tried to spice it up a bit in this chapter. I'm a new writer, so reviews would be very appreciated! Enjoy this chapter!**

Gumball softly smiled at Fionna, "I'll be back in a bit Fionna, I'm going to freshen up and prepare myself." Gumball walked out of the room, Fionna watched him leave, her eyes betraying her a bit. As much as she tried to protest against her thoughts, she couldn't fight them. There was still a part of her that had a crush on him. She knew nothing would ever come out of that crush, Gumball was off limits. Fionna didn't deal well with getting rejected. It took her months to even be able to smile at him again. Marshall Lee helped her significantly; he stayed by her side a lot of the time. He always knew what to say to make her smile. He might have been a bit perverted and always took things too far, but he was a good friend to Fionna. There would always be a place reserved for that handsome vampire reserved in Fionna's heart.

Finally, Gumball walked in. Fionna looked up shocked; he was wearing a pink button up collared shirt, light grey jeans matched with grey shoes. _Oh glob, _Fionna thought, _he looks gorgeous._ Fionna blushed profoundly, trying to avert her eyes so Gumball wouldn't notice, he did.

_How cute, _Gumball thought. He loved his little adventurer's blush. Glob, what he would give to just kiss that girl just once. He knew it was wrong, for glob's sake he was 24. Fionna had barely been 18 for a month now, it just felt so _wrong_. She glanced at his face, only to blush more when she met his eyes.

"S-sorry! It's just you know, I'm not used to seeing you Gumball, all… you know! Casual I guess!" She let out an awkward giggle trying to hide her embarrassment at her reaction. He smiled back at her, letting his own blush show a bit.

"Come on Fionna, if we don't leave soon it'll get dark," He started, "And I'd particularly like to get back before the sun sets."

The two set off to leave the Candy Kingdom, bringing a bear minimum of supplies in Fionna's backpack. Consisting of only two water bottles, some snack bars, Fionna's sword of course, and Fionna's black hoodie she had received from Marshall Lee for her birthday last month. Gumball slightly narrowed his eyes as he saw Fionna stuff it into her bag. There was something about her wearing clothes that another man had given her that just kind of _irked _him.

He sighed; he knew he had no right to be jealous. He himself had denied the girl, _at her own birthday party_. He pondered. He would never forget how beautiful she looked that night. She had her hair tucked in her hat as always, but Cake had forced her to wear this beautiful white gown that had shown off all of Fionna's curves. He remembered how she tried to sway him away from the party, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes full of determination. Finally, once they were alone she had taken a deep breath and stared him right in the eyes. _"Bubba..." He blushed fiercely, as this was the first time Fionna had said his first name. "I just need to say, I like totally globbing like you." _Her face was bright pink, but she held her gaze tight against his. For a moment, he felt so free, so alive. Almost as if things might just work out for the two of them.

Slowly but surely his senses kicked back in and his flushed face that was filled with surprise and lust, turned into regret _"Fionna… sorry but I don't feel that way about you_." He would never forget her face, her big blue eyes dulled in a moment's notice. _Glob_, he had hated seeing her that way, especially knowing he was the one that caused her such despair. But for globs sake, he was 22 and she was 16 at the time. She was only a child-

"Yo Gummy, you coming?" Fionna called to him, bringing him back to reality. He laughed at the nickname, how unbecoming a name like Gummy was. Fionna smiled back at him, pondering what the heck the prince could've been laughing about.

The two of them finally had left the castle, after much more procrastination then Gumball was used to. The two of them small talked on the way, about Cake and just life in general. Fionna looked at her feet and smiled to herself. It was so nice for her to finally feel so natural with Gumball again, well as natural as she could be around such a gorgeous prince. Suddenly Fionna stopped.

Gumball looked at her in question, "Fionna, what's wrong?" As those words escaped his mouth he looked ahead to where Fionna had her eyes cast, and he there was, _Marshall Lee_, Gumball thought miserably.

Fionna's calm and reserved smile disappeared and turned into a more reckless, and adventuress side swept grin. "Marsh!" Fionna called out to her friend in excitement waving her hands towards him. Marshall grinned at Fionna deviously.

"Yo, Fi," He started, "What are you and PG doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He kept his eyes diverted from Gumball, purposely ignoring his presence. Gumball fumed, Marshall Lee knew just how to get on the Prince's nerves.

"Gumball and I are heading out on a little adventure to go and get some ingredients needed for one of his experiments!" Fionna beamed at him, in a way that kept Gumball on his toes. Gumball could never really pinpoint what had made him despise almost every move Marshall Lee would make. He knew a part of it was the way he constantly flirted with Fionna, but he himself knew that wasn't the only reason. Him and Marshall were just polar opposites, truth be told, and there was just no mistaking it.

Marshall frowned, "You'd rather spend time with this Gumwad doing chores than spend time with me?" Fionna giggled and punched him in the arm.

"He's not a gumwad Marsh; could you please for once leave Gumball alone?" Fionna said half serious, half-jokingly. "And besides, it was actually me who asked Gumball to come out, so you can't make fun of him for dragging me out today."

With that Marshall's playful smile faded and was replaced with a furrowed brow and glaring red eyes. He quickly tried to hide his reaction and put on a fake smile. Marshall had thought Fionna was done with PG, after all the nights _she _had spent crying in _his _arms after being rejected. Marshall tightened his jaw and glared at the prince, who had obviously noticed his apparent jealously, with the ends of the prince's mouth curling into a smug grin.

_Humph, _Marshall thought, _I'll show that prissy Gumwad_. "Well then Fi, guess I'll be coming with you. It'll be dangerous for you two to go alone, not to mention I'm sure you're in need of some more _exciting _company."

Fionna gave Gumball a questioning look, asking for his approval. Gumball took a deep sigh, wanting to please the girl he took a hit for the team. "Welcome aboard Marshall." He stated gravely.


End file.
